Tell Him
by Call and Answer
Summary: Lydia has a startling epiphany and shes not sure how to put in words. BJ/L


**I'm horrible I know. My profile explains in more detail how horrible I am for starting up yet another short story whilst writing **_**Wind**_** (Inuyasha fic.). This should only be a oneshot ok? (please don't bite my head off). You can all relate right? NOW if I am gonna do this lets just quickly get a few rules across, 1. No flames (for obvious reasons) 2. ….You know what there was actually only one rule so lets leave it at that. I like helpful criticism not RAWRS from strangers. My spelling is atrocious. My grammar is getting better (says beta). I'm very much flawed in the art of writing and hope to improve in the near future. BUT UNTIL THEN keep your damn trolling pants on. That is all. ^_^**

Bubbles frothed and gathered around her and she slowly melted into the steamy stupor. Lydia poured her favourite soap onto a wash cloth and scrubbed herself aggressively until the smell of lavender and eucalyptus was braided into her. If you'd ask her why she choose such a strange and floral scent she'd probably say something about her favourite flower or Christmas presents. She probably wouldn't mention a certain best friend of hers complimenting it. And she probably wouldn't have mention how he would walk (or in some cases float) nearer to her whenever she wore it.

Lydia found herself rubbing even more of it into her skin, and into her hair, and in between her toes. The teenaged girl was not fond of thinking about a guy for so long and in this way (by that she means in the bathtub). But Lydia wanted everything about her to draw him nearer to her, even if just for an instant.

She sighed and pulled the drain. "Stupid Beetlejuice…" she grumbled.

Lydia stepped out of the tub and threw a fluffy crimson towel around her shoulders. Before her mind could process it she found herself piling up her wet black locks atop her head using two of her new spider burettes. _The ones Beetlejuice gave me for my sixteenth birthday. _"Stupid, _Stupid_, Beetlebreath"

Lydia could sense the storm brewing above her head, bolts of cobalt lighting striking with every sour thought about Beetlejuice. Soon her thoughts were changing course and rolling off her tough without her being aware of it. She ranted and changed into her clothes while pacing a hole in her carpet.

"With his vapid, insipid pranks and tricks."

"And his confound attitude."

"With that imbecilic, crooked grin."

"And that _smell_!"

"Those over used puns and gags!"

Her cheeks have tinted red with unfamiliar frustration. Not even knowing the cause of her anger, she begins to chant:

"Though I know I should be wary,

Still I venture someplace scary;

Ghostly haunting I turn loose ...

Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

When Lydia landed in the Netherworld she is still fuming.

"How dare he do this to me!"

Lydia's footsteps slowed to a stroll as she pondered.

"What has he done to me?"

Her words meant nothing, because she was well aware of what he had done. What she didn't understand was why it was making her so furious. Even after her ranting she wasn't quite sure. Then something clicked in her brain and she finally glanced up at her surroundings. The familiars streets of the Netherworld, dirty and cryptic, but familiar. Twilight bathed the streets in a comforting glow, that gave her a strange but reassuring feeling within her.

She walked slowly along the pavement, still deep within her thoughts. She stopped suddenly and looked down her feet.

"I'm so unsure…"

"Unsure about what, honey?"

Gingers big round eyes peered up at her. Lydia gave the spider a small smile and crouched down to her level. Ginger's eyes softened the moment she sensed her friend's sadness and she crawled up to Lydia's shoulder effortlessly. "You just tell Ginger all about it, ok hon? Is it that awful Claire girl BJ's been talkin' 'bout?"

Lydia sighed, finding it pointless to avoid the unavoidable. She turned her head and whispered her precious secret into the spiders ear (if spiders even have ears.). Once it was out Lydia quickly pulled away and hid her face in hands, fearing the reaction. Silence passed for what seemed like hours. Tension piled up on her shoulders with every second of the spider's silence, which made her next words sound louder than ever.

"Tell him."

Lydia's head shot up and her eyes widened in shock and horror. "_What?_" Lydia's voice came out an octave higher than it should have, making her distress painfully obvious. "You heard me sugar. Tell him. Right now. Why are you still here?" Ginger hopped from her shoulder and looked up at her from the girl's feet, wearing a crazy grin that displayed every kind of anxiousness and excitement. "Trust me, just do it."

Lydia stared at her, dumbstruck , before springing up to her feet and marching away. "You've _got _to be kidding me." she grumbled as she stormed off away from the spider.

Lydia was nearing the roadhouse when she saw Jacques crouching over his flower bed in front of his house. "Jacques! I'm so glad I found you!" The skeleton looked up from his work and beamed at her. "Bonjour! Comment êtes-vous Miss Lydia?" Lydia mimicked his toothy grin for a few moments but erasing it quickly and throwing on a desperate expression. "Jacques I need your advice." She stood up on the tips of her feet and whispered into her friend's ear (if skeletons even have ears.). After repeating the same thing she told Ginger before, she eased back to the flats of her feet and waited for a response.

Emotion was drained from his face and she nervously fidgeted as she stared back up at his empty hollow sockets. Lydia released the breath she had been holding in when he finally broke the silence.

"Dites-lui"

"What?"

"Tell him, Lydia."

Then he mocked her even further by smiling devilishly just as Ginger had. Lydia's eyebrows drew together and she stormed off for the third time that day. The distance between her and the road house was closing, and her confidence was slowly sucking away the closer she got to it.

Lydia stopped herself at the doorstep and froze up completely. She felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks as she started holes into the doors flat base. She swerved and couched down to sit on the doorstep. Lydia hugged her knees tightly as she thought her game plan over several times. Whatever he said, she'd have an answer to. If one method didn't work she'd move to the next. She was so caught up in her preparing and soul searching that she didn't notice the moon rising up high in the Netherworld sky and the crisp, cool night air wrapping around her.

When she finally looked up she was overrun with relief. "It's much to late for this nonsense! Plus it's a school night. I'll come back in the morning and tell BJ then." she confirmed joyfully. "Tell me what?"

Lydia yelped and spun around to see Beetlejuice leaning against the doorframe, enjoying her reaction to his sneak attack. Lydia stammered and fumbled on her words. Hours of rehearsing her lines in her head meant nothing now. She was thankful that it was dark at the time, or her blush would have been obvious. Beetlejuice cackled and gestured her to come in. Lydia kept her head down and trudged into the house, predicting the worse.

Ginger and Jacques watched Lydia enter the road house from behind a conveniently sized and placed rock. The two friends spotted Lydia's and BJ's shadow's being cast onto a large windows shades and they waited, on the edges of their seats for the truth to finally be heard.

Lydia's lips were moving soundlessly.

Then BJ's.

Lydia again.

Then they both went silent, The skeleton had a death grip on the rock. The spider had a death grip on the skeleton. They watched wearily as the ghost behind the window shades went rigid. Then suddenly, the BJ shadow reached for Lydia and yanked her to him. An obnoxiously loud kissing sound was echoed throughout the whole ghostly realm. Lost in her excitement, Ginger mounted herself on the face of the rock and cheered loudly. "She finally did it!" Loosing all control, Jacques joined the spider in cheering as well. "It iz love!" he announced in his thick French accent.

Ginger and Jacques pranced around happily, but immediately halted when the window shade they had been spying through was pushed aside and a very flustered Beetlejuice and Lydia were staring out a them in a clear annoyance.

The skeleton and spider were over come by shame, that is until Lydia did something strange and out of character. With one shrug of her shoulders, she turned back to BJ, snatched him by his collar and pulled down to her lips again. Forgetting their earlier shame Ginger and Jacques rejoiced, because that damned ghost of a best friend had finally done something right in his ghoulish life.

**See? Short and sweet. I know what your thinking and trust me, I know. My French is as bad as my spelling/grammar. Google translator is flawed ok? But it gets the job done. Thank you all for reading. And if you don't like the way it ended tell me and suggest some ideas! Maybe there's a sequel in the making? You never know. But even if there is it will be placed in between chapters of **_**Wind **_**just because I'm THAT committed. Toodles! Fav! Review! Alert! Whatever!**


End file.
